robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
FreeModels
Disclaimer This is one of my first creepypastas. This is in no way good, and it's very cliche. Proceed if you want, I'm not gonna delete this pasta. September 9, 2017 Hello guys! My name is Ethan. and I'm here to share this story to you which just happened earlier. So, I was just going to play ROBLOX like every usual day.. But then, I decided to make a game out of boredom. Of course I was lazy and I didn't really want to build anything or something, So I decided to search for some models for my game. But then I saw a mysterious model named "FreeModel". I decided to insert it cause I was curious what it did. It was just a NPC named "FreeModel" thats colored Black. I decided to place him near my freemodelled house that I inserted. I decided to publish the game and test it in ROBLOX, Everything was ok and working. But something was wrong.. The NPC wasn't there, It disappeared. I was confused by this and I thought it was a bug so I restarted ROBLOX, It still wasn't there. I decided to reopen ROBLOX Studio to see what happened, The NPC was just gone. I couldn't find its name in the Explorer. At this point I was extremely confused. I decided to find the model in the ROBLOX site. The description of the model said "STOP", I decided to reinsert it in ROBLOX Studio, But it didn't insert the NPC. But it inserted a script, Inside it says.. "01000100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101111 01100100 01100101 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110100 00101110" ..Yeah, I don't understand what that says.. Anyways I removed the script and I tried to insert the model again. It inserted the NPC, But the name of the NPC was now "STOP" and the NPC's face was changed into red, glowing eyes. I decided to keep the model in the game and updated the game. I decided to play it to see if it would disappear again. It didn't. At this point, I was kinda getting freaked out by this. Something was weird about the NPC tho.. The name of the NPC wasn't "STOP" now, But it was back to "FreeModel". The scary part is, I checked inside the model earlier and this model. There was no script which did these things. I was shivering.. I didn't know what was causing this. The best thing to do now is to remove the model immediately. So I went back to ROBLOX Studio and removed the model from my game then updated my game. I felt more relieved when I did that, I also decided to add more models to my game since it still kinda sucked.. I added fun things to the game like guns, swords, and other weapons. I decided to save and test it on ROBLOX. The NPC is back. I thought I had removed the NPC, It's there again. I jumped out of my chair. I quickly invited my friends to see this and they all thought I was crazy and they didn't believe me. I decided to quickly reopen ROBLOX Studio and edit my game. The sky was red, The NPC was gone, The Explorer was filled with invisible parts called "FreeModel", It was hell. I was scared. I quickly moved my cursor to the Exit button and spammed left click as fast as I can. It closed. Then I fell to the ground and trying to catch my breath.. I decided to leave that game for a while.. Who knows what will happen soon? I guess we'll just have to find out.. September 13, 2017 Hey guys! I'm sorry for not writing for a long time, The internet died for a few days. But now let's continue about FreeModel. So I quickly researched about this model and found no information about it, I was disappointed. I decided to check the game again, The model was gone. Everything was back to normal. I decided to test if thats true by playing it in ROBLOX, It really disappeared from the game. I was relieved. But the game was laggier, sometimes I die randomly, and sometimes I can't move. I decided to check the game again in ROBLOX Studio and.. the model is back. I removed it and updated the game and played it on ROBLOX again. The NPC had a dialog this time. I pressed the dialog and it said 'Regret.', I was confused on what it said. Anyways instead of leaving and checking ROBLOX Studio to remove it, I decided to explore the game. I later found out that there were multiple clones of the same NPC, All of them says 'Regret.'. I decided to delete the model one more time in ROBLOX Studio and play it in ROBLOX again. The dialog wasn't 'Regret.' anymore, It was 'I'm scared.' now. I decided to remove the model one final time. The model appeared again but this time, the model was in a crying pose, The dialog simply said.. "IMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCARED", Weird. I was thirsty so I went to get some water. As I came back, The NPC wasn't in a crying pose anymore, But it was just standing up. The dialog was gone, his face turned into the red glowing eyes again. The NPC keeps looking at me no matter where I go. Then the NPC's dialog finally appeared. I decided to click it. It said "Why must you forsake me?", There was a blank option I can press, It said "I am nothing but a mere NPC. I can't do anything.". I decided to continue pressing the blank option, It then said "Why, David?". David? I decided to research about the NPC and 'David'. I later found out that David was a 11 years old boy who loved to play ROBLOX. One day, He created 'FreeModel' and placed him in his games. One day, He actually died a year ago for unknown reasons. How do I know that David made FreeModel? I checked the model's creator, It was 'David11'. I also contacted his parents about this. And they confirmed that David11 is his ROBLOX account. It all makes sense now. David made FreeModel for his games, He died and abandoned FreeModel. Which is why FreeModel said 'Why must you forsake me?', FreeModel was stuck in his games for a year, The crying pose FreeModel did earlier represents FreeModel crying when he was stuck in David's game. When it said "I am nothing but a mere NPC. I can't do anything.", FreeModel stated that when he was stuck in David's game, He couldn't do anything. He wasn't able to do anything but struggle and cry. Which is why he said "IMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCAREDIMSCARED". What a sad twist....